Changed Forever
by softhallelujahs
Summary: Rory and Jess get arrested. Alternate ending for Teach Me Tonight.


_RORY: I'm gonna be a journalist._

_JESS: Paula Zahn? _

_RORY: Christiane Amapour _

_JESS: You're gonna be an overseas correspondent? _

_RORY: Yes, I am. _

_JESS: You're gonna crawl around in trenches and stand on top of buildings and have bombs going off in the background and some wars raging all around you? _

_RORY: What, you don't think I can do it? _

_JESS: No, I do. Just sounds a little too – . _

_RORY: A little what? _

_JESS: Just sounds a little too rough for you. _

_RORY: Well, it's not a little too rough for me. I hope it's not a little too rough for me, I've been talking about this forever. I mean, I don't even know what I would do if – . _

_JESS: Hey, I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll do it. You will, I promise. I'll help you practice, okay? Tomorrow, you'll stand in the middle of the street and I will drive straight at you screaming in a foreign language._

_RORY: Well, you're gonna have to learn a foreign language first. _

_JESS: Well, it's lucky I've got me a tutor, isn't it? Okay, so I guess we should be getting back. I did promise to study if you went on this ice cream run with me. _

_RORY: Yes, you did. _

_JESS: Okay, so I just go straight and we'll be back at Luke's. _

_RORY: Good sense of direction. _

_JESS: Of course, I could turn right and then we'd just be driving around in circles for awhile. _

_RORY: Turn right. _

_JESS: As you wish._

--

They had been driving for thirty-four minutes. Not that Rory was counting or anything. But she couldn't keep the smile that graced her face from leaving, even if she wanted to. She knew it was wrong, she knew they should still be at the diner studying, but for some reason she didn't care. Driving around with Jess was the most fun she'd had in a long time.

"Tell me Jess, how did we manage to wind up _all_ the way back in Hartford?"

From the drivers seat Jess smiled and shrugged his broad shoulders. "Beats me, you just said turn right. I thought you meant continuously. That eventually led to the interstate. Those are the big roads that connect towns and cities. Why, do you want to head back?"

The familiar buzzing of Rory's beeper could be felt through the fabric of her jeans. It had been buzzing sporadically for the last fifteen minutes. It was either Dean or Lorelai, and right now Rory didn't feel like speaking to either one of them. Shaking her head, Rory ignored it.

"No, keep driving."

--

"Okay, Ginsberg or Kerouac?"

"No fair, both brilliant."

"_Jess_. You have to pick one, it's the rule."

"And I'm telling you that it's impossible. That's like me making you pick between Bronte and Austen."

"Point taken."

"Besides, I don't like choosing between Beats."

Rory rolled her eyes and smiled, "Fine, Hemingway or Kerouac?"

"Hemingway, hands down. Seriously, The Old Man and the Sea? Come on, literary classic." Jess nodded his head, dark eyes flickering away from the road. Rory struggled against her seat belt and turned to face him, her eyebrows raising.

"Oh please, a classic? You've got to be joking me. I fell asleep once, trying to finish it."

"And you were how old?" Jess asked in disbelief.

"Fourteen. Put me _right_ to sleep." She replied, smiling mischievously and reaching out to push his knee. Jess tried to hide the shiver that convulsed throughout his body at her touch.

"You're cracked–"

At that moment a sick _thud_ could be heard from deep within the engine of Rory's car. Both of their heads shot forward staring the smoke beginning to rise from underneath the hood.

"_Fuck._" Jess looked at Rory in surprise.

"You said it," He replied quietly. Just down the street Jess spotted a Wal-Mart. He sighed; at least they had somewhere to park. "I'm gonna pull over there."

"Yeah, yeah. Pull over there."

He noticed how far away Rory's voice sounded, and it didn't take much to guess what she was thinking about.

"I'll tell them it was my fault. Don't worry about it, Rory."

Closing her eyes Rory leaned back against the seat, as Jess pulled into the parking lot. "That's not what I'm worried about. As much as I'd like to avoid my mother right now, that's now what I care about." She replied snuggling farther into the interior of the seats. "I'm trying to think of what I should say to Dean."

"I told you, I'll take the blame–"

"No Jess... Not about this. I'm thinking about what to say when I break up with him."

Jess suddenly pulled the car to a stop and turned to look at her. "...that was random."

Rory shook her head and smiled. "No, it wasn't. Things just suddenly make a lot more sense."

Trying to lighten the mood, Jess smirked. "Do you have to give the car back?"

--

_Siiigh._

"Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"That _'siiigh_' thing," Jess mimicked. "It's not helping."

"Well have you come up with anything yet?"

"Come on Rory, five minutes of silence. It's all I ask."

"You said that five minutes ago."

"And I mean it even more this time."

Jess heard Rory sigh again loudly. Turning his head slightly, he watched her cross her arms over her chest leaning against the windshield, and stare back up at the starry sky. She was currently sprawled out on the hood of the car, while Jess sat near the edge, his head in his hands.

"Fine, _five_ more minutes."

"Thank you."

Breathing heavily Jess closed his eyes again. They didn't have a whole lot of options now, did they? If they wanted to make a clean break back into Stars Hollow they could always–

"Are you sure you can't fix it?" Rory sat up, staring at Jess' back, an expectant look on her face. "You're a man. Aren't men supposed to know about cars and tools and _radiators_?"

Jess mentally cursed at the mention of their current problem. A busted fucking radiator. "I _do_ know about cars and tools and radiators. And I also know that yours is overheated. But, hey, got a bobby pin? Or maybe even a piece of wood? I bet I could whittle you a new one!"

"Well, I still don't understand why we can't go into Wal-Mart! They have a whole section devoted to Auto for Christ's sake!"

"You wouldn't happen to have a couple hundred dollars would you? Because that's the only way we're gonna pay for it."

He could feel Rory glaring daggers at him, but made no attempt to turn around and face her.

"Why do you have to be so grumpy about this?"

"Because Rory, this is all my fault. And now, if and when we do make it back to Stars Hollow, Luke and your Mom are going to kill me. Little Rory Gilmore would never go with big bad Jess Mariano willingly. Not to mention Dean, who's gonna decide it's the perfect time to practice his Bernardo impression. And I have to tell you Rory, I'm not feeling too West Side Story right now."

"It's _not_ your fault Jess. I wanted to come with you, I told you to turn right. And Dean won't be bothering you, okay? He's in Chicago. Problem solved. Let's just call Luke."

He was about to reply when he saw it. Sitting gracefully underneath one of the only lit lights in the parking lot. A red 1961 Ford Falcon sat unattended, with the front window cracked. Jess smiled, _jackpot_. This jackass was just asking to have his car stolen. Who leaves a classic car unattended in a Wal-Mart parking lot?

"Come on." He said hopping off of Rory's car. Turning around to face her, she followed suit looking confused.

"Have you finally come to your senses? Are we going into Wal-Mart?"

"No, but I do know how we're getting home." He said pointing to the car just twenty feet away.

Rory's eyes widened. "No, Jess. No, no, _no_. We are not stealing a car."

Jess feigned innocence. "Not stealing Rory, _borrowing_. Two very different things."

"No! What if we get caught?"

"We won't! We'll borrow the car and ditch it just before we get into Stars Hollow. We tell Luke yours broke down on our way back from the library in Hartford, and that we caught a cab. He'll leave and go get it. Then you tell your Mom you left it at Luke's, and by the time you come for breakfast in the morning it'll be sitting in front of the diner again. And you know Luke'll have Gypsy fix it while you're at school tomorrow. Then whoever owns this car will eventually be reunited, and nobody gets hurt."

Rory stared at him still looking skeptical. "That's a lot of trouble for just needing to drive twenty minutes."

"Would you rather have your Mom come and pick us up? Or Luke? Because I'm sure she'll love that you were out on a joyride with me when we were supposed to be studying. And I'm sure she didn't even want you doing that in the first place." He added, "Plus, we get to explain to Luke why he was paying you to eat ice cream."

Rory bit her lip, deep in thought. Jess did have a good point. Lorelai would be none to pleased when she found out where they had been all night. And she couldn't even imagine how disappointed Luke would be. But was it really worth stealing a car? Risking her relationship with both Luke _and _her Mother?

"And you're sure we won't get caught?"

Jess smiled and offered her a hand. "Positive."

--

"Where did you learn to hot-wire a car?"

"Here and there." The Italian boy smirked pressing a little on the gas pedal. Jess scanned the shoulder for a sign.

_Stars Hollow 7 miles_

He watched the sign closely before turning his attention back to Rory who was rambling quickly about his skills. "I just... I've only ever seen that work in movies. Red wire to yellow wire and the engine starts! That was amazing. And also a little disturbing."

Jess laughed, "Well, the next time you're stuck in a parking lot, you can try it."

"Okay, well..." Rory trailed off not quite knowing what to say. There was a feeling of bliss welling deep within her stomach and she wasn't sure what to do about it. There was just something about Jess that was so... _unpredictable._ She knew how wrong it was to have stolen the car, but she had to admit she was having fun. And he did promise they wouldn't get caught. Rory had no trouble trusting–

"Oh, crap."

Rory's head snapped up in interest at the sound of Jess' voice.

"What?"

"There's a cop behind us."

"_What_!" Rory turned her head to look. Indeed, she heard and saw the blaring lights behind them.

"Rory, don't! Just... Play it cool."

Starting to breathe heavily Rory began to panic. "Play it cool? There's a cop on our ass and you want me to play it cool?"

"Please Rory. Just clam down a little."

"Jess, it's the cops! Oh my god they're going to arrest us, aren't they? I can't go to jail Jess, I have school tomorrow. Do you know what happens to girls like me in jail? I'm fresh meat, jail bait. They'll shave my head, I'll have to wear and orange jump suit with no elastic in my underwear and I'll get picked out by Big Bertha the lumberjack! She'll rename me Shorty or Boo! I'll be her prison bitch. I can't be a prison bitch Jess!"

Even though the situation before them wasn't at all desirable Jess let out a laugh. Rory was starting to hyperventilate her arms resting behind her head.

"Rory, calm down. They're not going to arrest us." Despite his best efforts Jess wasn't sure if he even believed that. But he couldn't let Rory see that. This was after all, his fault. "It's probably just a break light that's out, or we're leaking oil on the road. Believe me, everything's fine."

The frantic girl next to him calmed considerably. "You think?"

"I know."

"Yeah, you're right," Rory shook her head playing the whole thing off, "You're probably right. I'm worrying for nothing."

"Exactly."

The Falcon was then gracefully pulled onto the shoulder of the road and turned into the off position. The police car soon followed its lights fading out. There was awkward tension and silence, both teenagers lost for words. Both felt like they sat in the car waiting, for what seemed like a lifetime. Finally and officer walked up to the car. Jess rolled down his window slowly, trying to smile.

"Evening officer."

"Good evening son," He looked to Rory who smiled and tipped his hat, "Miss."

"What can we do for you?"

"I'm gonna need your license and registration, Sir." Jess complied pulling his wallet out of his pants.

"I don't have the registration officer..." Jess trailed off staring at the policeman's chest, "Svidersky. This isn't my car... it belongs to a friend of mine." Rory bit her lip and tried to stay calm. Everything was going to be okay.

Officer Svidersky nodded shortly eyeing Jess. "All right, well you don't mind if I run your license through the database do you?" Jess shook his head. They could either follow instructions or be difficult, which would only put them in more trouble than they were already facing.

"Go ahead."

Through the rear view mirror Rory and Jess watched Officer Svidersky walk back to his car. Rory let out of the breath, she didn't know she was holding.

"Just stay calm, Rory." Jess mumbled keeping his eyes locked on the mirror.

"Stay calm?" Rory hissed glaring at him, "How can you tell me that?"

"Look, I fucked up okay? I'm _sorry._ What do you want me to say? You were right? I'm a jackass? What, do you want me to throw you a party? Start up the fucking marching band everybody, Rory was right–"

Jess stopped when Rory punched him angrily in the chest. "Don't you dare act like a jerk right now Jess. This is serious. You think he'll just let us off with a warning? Tell us to park it back at Wal-Mart and catch a cab? It doesn't work that way."

"You don't think I know that?" Jess stared straight ahead for a moment before sighing. "I'm sorry Rory. Look I just... This wasn't supposed to happen."

Reaching for his hand, Rory gave a half-hearted smile. "I know it wasn't, but it's okay Jess. We're in this together right?"

Before Jess had the chance to respond, Officer Svidersky was back at the window looking grim. "I'm pretty sure you know what's going on kids. This car was reported stolen just awhile ago. Mr. Mariano, I'm going to need you to step out of the car." The cop drawled out of the words slowly, taking his time. Rory's breath hitched in her throat as she cast a sideways glance at Jess.

"Yeah, all right." Jess hesitated at first giving Rory and worried smile. He mouthed _I'm sorry_ and Rory graciously returned the gesture giving his hand a squeeze.

"You too miss. I'd like you out here as well."

Rory nodded fully prepared to take anything that came. No matter what, she wasn't going to let Jess take the blame for this. If they went down, they went down together.

"Sure," She opened the passenger door moving around to the other side where the policeman already had Jess pressed against the car with his hands behind his back, handcuffs gracing his wrists. Rory winced at the sight.

A few cars were passing with their faces pressed up against the windows, dying to get a glance at what was going on. Rory glared at them wishing they could just mind their own fucking business. She was suddenly aware of the cop placing his hand on her back.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Rory Gilmore." She replied quietly.

"Rory, place your hands behind your back, and lean against the car okay?" Officer Svidersky could obviously see how scared she was, and tried to make the arrest as easy as possible. The young girl did as she was told, the cop sliding cold metal cuffs around her small wrists. Rory barely heard him speaking.

"You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you at no cost. We have no way of giving you a lawyer, but one will be appointed for you, if you wish, if and when you go to court. During any questioning, you may decide at any time to exercise these rights, not answer any questions, or make any statements."

The cop took a moment to let the words sink in. Both suspects were looking directly at the ground. Officer Svidersky continued, "Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" Both teenagers nodded, "With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

Rory took a moment to think, but she looked to Jess who took the initiative, shaking his head.

"No," He replied quickly.

The officer nodded and sighed. "All right, let's go." He said leading them to the Police car parked just a few feet behind the stolen Falcon.

Rory watched in horror as Jess was placed into the back of the car. She couldn't even comprehend what was going on. What was she supposed to say? Supposed to do? And her Mom? And Luke! Suddenly the Officer was in front of her again walking her the short distance.

Rory lowered her head into the police car. Svidersky closed the door behind her, and she tried to situate herself comfortably. The handcuffs were rubbing against the fabric of her blue shirt. Beside her Jess was whispering apologies.

"I'm sorry Rory, I never meant for this to happen. I thought we'd make it to Stars Hollow before anything got out of hand. I'll take the blame for all of this, don't worry--"

"Jess it's okay," Rory said quickly giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm not letting you take the blame for this. My mom will never let me see you again."

"And after Luke is released from the hospital, where I'm pretty sure he'll be having a stroke or two, I can guarantee you he's sending me back to New York." Rory's face fell at the prospect of not seeing Jess again, and suddenly found herself leaning closer. Jess stared at her in surprise. "Rory–"

But Rory's lips were already plastered to his. When she pulled away out of breath, lips swollen Jess smirked.

"Bet you and Dean never did this."

--

The Hartford Police station was stuffy and crowded, blistering heat overrunning the entire building. Fans blasted on nearly every desk, and in the back two teenagers stood in front of a counter where a female police officer sat looking bored.

"Name?"

"Rory Gilmore."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

The blond whose name tag said _Officer Burroughs_ looked up in disgust at Rory and Jess shaking her head in disdain before continuing. "Do you understand why you've been arrested?"

Rory nodded quickly. "Yes."

Next she looked to Jess. "Name?"

"Jess Mariano."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Do you understand why you've been arrested?"

Jess followed Rory's lead nodding his head. "Yeah."

The Officer nodded. "All right, we're gonna take your fingerprints, and then put you in the back."

"In a cell?" Rory questioned, her eyes widening.

The cop nodded, staring curiously at Rory. "Yep."

"Will...Other people be in there?" The blond shook her head.

"It's been a slow night." She replied, a bit of sarcasm in her voice. "You're the most excitement we've seen all day."

--

"Five minutes."

Rory looked to the Officer that had let her into the backroom and nodded. "Thanks."

Instead of leaving, the person clad in a dark blue uniform stood still, staring at her blankly. Obviously she was getting no privacy. Sitting down on the wooden chair Rory sighed and picked up the phone. Dialing the number she closed her eyes and held the phone close to her ear. Lorelai picked up after just a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Oh, Rory, great! Tell me, was it the China Ball, the China Doll, or the China Wall that had the really good shrimp balls?

Rory smiled into the phone. "I think it was the China Doll."

"Okay, these can go. You'll be so proud of me; I'm organizing the takeout drawer. I'm weeding out all the dogs and I'm putting happy face stickers on the dishes that have been huge successes to make our ordering more efficient. Where are you?"

Rory groaned inwardly. It was now or never. "Mom, I need you to be calm."

"...Calm about what?"

"Calm about what I have to tell you." Rory replied biting her lip.

"What? Where are you?"

"I'm all right." Rory tried to reassure her Mother.

"Well, of course you're all right. Why wouldn't you be alright?"

"Because," Rory started hesitantly, "I got arrested."

"What? What do you mean you got arrested?" Lorelai was frantic in no time, the panic in her voice so evident that Rory wanted to cry.

"Mom please don't freak out. Jess and I..."

"Oh god, you got arrested with Jess? That little punk I should just--"

"Mom! Do you want to hear what happened or not? I only have a few minutes..."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Okay, Jess and I went for ice cream, and we were just driving, and it was dark and all of the sudden the car started making weird noises and there was smoke. We pulled over at the Wal-Mart in Hartford and Jess said it was the radiator. And we didn't have any money for a cab or to buy a new radiator so we..."

"You what?"

"We stole a car."

"You stole a car." Her mother repeated, slowly.

"Yes."

"You and Jess stole a car and got arrested?"

"Yes."

Rory bit her lip again hearing her Mother sigh. "Where are you?"

"The Hartford Police Station. I'm sorry, Mom."

Completely ignoring her apology Rory could here her Mother moving about the house, no doubtedly rushing to the door. "I'm on my way."

--

"Rory. Rory, wake up."

The voice was far away and sounded fuzzy. She wasn't sure what was going on. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal her Mother standing over her a pained expression on her face. Rory smiled.

"Mom."

Lorelai returned the gesture forcing her lips into a thin curve. "Come on, we gotta go."

The more Rory awoke, the more aware she became to her surroundings. Suddenly she remembered where she was and what had happened.

"Oh my god." She said, shooting up, leaving a warm body next to her. Looking to her left, Rory saw Jess leaning close to her, his eyes closed. They must have fallen asleep. No wonder her Mother had looked so uncomfortable.

Lorelai leaned down grabbing Rory's hand. "Come on babe. Time to go."

"What about Jess?" Rory asked quickly, before she could stop herself. Lorelai flinched obviously wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

"What about him?" She replied bitterly.

"Is Luke coming? I can't just leave him. And what's going to happen to us?"

"Rory," Lorelai said shushing her daughter, "Luke'll be here in awhile. Jess will be fine without you, he's already done enough. Now please let's just--"

"Mom I can't leave him here! We're in this together I don't want to--"

"Rory!" Lorelai snapped suddenly causing Jess to wake. His eyes snapped open to the jail cell around them. Lorelai had a hold on her daughter's wrist, practically dragging her to the cell's exit while Rory refused, trying to step back. "I'm not having this conversation with you right now. We're going home, _now_."

"But Mom--" Rory tried again.

"No! No buts, Rory. Let's go." Lorelai's gaze lowered to Jess and she glared before dragging Rory away with her. Rory managed to give him a wave before losing control of where she was going. As they left the block of jail cells Lorelai began rambling.

"I can't believe this, Rory. I can't believe_ you_. How could you have been so stupid? Stealing a car? Getting arrested? This isn't you. This is that punk weaseling his way into your life!"

"Mom stop!" Rory interrupted as they made there way out of the station. "This wasn't Jess' fault! We did it together!"

The parking lot came into view as Lorelai finally released Rory's wrist. "No, _you_ didn't do anything. Jess stole a car, and you were just naive enough to get in it with him. You're never seeing him again." Rory began to protest but Lorelai continued as though her daughter wasn't even there. "The diner, around town, whatever. He's not going to come near you. You have no idea how lucky you are Rory. If that man who owned the car was pressing charges who knows what would be happening to you right now!"

"Wait!" Rory said as they came to the jeep, "He's not pressing charges?"

"Of course he's not! You two are minors, what could they have done? He just wanted his stupid car back! The most you're going to get is a little community service!" Lorelai kicked the Jeep suddenly in frustration. It was then Rory saw Luke's truck pulling into the lot. She watched him park a few spaces down and step out of the truck.

"Luke!" Rory cried moving towards him.

"Rory! Are you okay?" He glanced at her Mother briefly, and they exchanged an awkward glance, before turning his attention back to the teenager.

"I'm fine, but you have to get Jess. He's by himself in there--"

"Something tells me can take care of himself," Luke half laughed. Glancing once more at Lorelai, Luke shifted uncomfortably, "Rory, I've gotta go."

"So do we." Lorelai interrupted glaring at Luke. Confused Rory looked between them. It was obvious there had been a fight.

"Bye, Rory." Luke said before shaking his head, and rushing inside the Police Station. As soon as he was out of ear shot Rory turned angrily to her Mother.

"What did you say to him?"

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything he didn't deserve."

"I can't believe you!" Rory barked on a sudden rampage to yell as loudly as she could, "I bet you made him feel horrible about Jess and about us being arrested! You pinned this all on Jess, didn't you?"

"Hey! When my kid gets arrested because her "friend" decided to go on a joyride with a car that wasn't his, I will be mad at whoever the fuck I want to be mad at!" Lorelai retaliated angrily pointing an accusing finger in her daughters face. They stood staring at each other both breathing heavily before Rory shook her head and turned away.

No longer in the mood to fight with her Mother, she simple turned around and got into the Jeep. Lorelai followed seconds after.

And as Lorelai pulled out of the parking lot Rory couldn't help but feel that things had changed forever.


End file.
